geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches Episode 666
On the night of October 27, 2000, I saw an extremely disturbing Oggy and the Cockroaches episode that was only aired once. I was the only one who got to see it. I'll tell you the whole story. I just cannot believe FOX aired this episode. Me and my brother Jordan were the only ones at home. I was watching TV in the living room and turned the TV a little bit down. The episode aired on FOX at 2:00 AM. The theme was done much more morbid. It had demonic singing and very creepy laughter. After the intro, it showed a piece of Russian text, saying "You can't survive like this beyond death". My chest pounded, but I continued to watch. The episode started out with the title card saying "Episode 666" in blood. The background was pitch black, and the Sonic CD Game Over music (American version) was playing in reversed. Then, it cut to Oggy walking in a deserted city. He looked depressed and was crying blood, but had soulless black eyes. When he got to his house, he went to watch TV, and was crying more louder. It sounded so realistic that I thought it was coming from my house, but I tried to ignore it. When it went to black, I could hear a satanic voice say "I will find you and hunt you down". I was shaking, and wanted to change the channel, but I noticed the batteries were dead. So, I put new batteries in the remote, and tried to change the channel again, but it wouldn't work. I pushed the buttons on the TV, but it wouldn't work. I pressed the power button, but it wouldn't work. I unplugged everything, but it wouldn't work. I couldn't escape this madness. Then it faded to Oggy in his basement, with real-life dead people, and a demonic voice said "Join us in hell". For 000.010 milliseconds, the screen flashed "666". I was about to vomit, so I ran upstairs until I realized the bathroom door was locked for some reason. I went back to the living room and had no choice to watch the rest of the episode. I got out a brown bag and puked enough to feed an army. I continued watching, and it showed a new scene. What freaked me out the most is that, well, it faded to a picture, right? It had my little brother, or a little boy that looked very ''similiar to him, dead. Brain pieces and blood was splattered everywhere. The guy that killed him with a shotgun was someone that looked '''A LOT' like my father. Finally, it went to the credits. But the copyright date was different, reading "© 1997 Gaumont". Oggy and the Cockroaches wasn't made in 1997. What the hell? It was odd, as Oggy and the Cockroaches was created in 1998. Then, it cut to pitch black. In Russian, a very satanic voice said "Abandon hope and thy God, in 10 years Oggy will get you". I was extremely frightened and called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. Jordan woke up to see what the living hell was going on. I told him ALL about the episode, and he nearly fainted. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I recorded the episode, so I showed them that junk. They were surprised at what I showed them. They said they would investigate and trace the person who created the episode. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching Cartoon Network to get all of that stuff out of my mind. I started to have bags under my eyes, but I repeatedly told myself not to fall asleep. The next day, Saturday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I went on my e-mail, and I had the urge to contact Gaumont about this. In exactly forty-five minutes, an intern replied. "Hello, thank you for contacting us about this episode. One thing, how on Earth did you find out about that? Listen, we're very sorry your dreams are now crushed. Basically, we didn't make this episode. A person we fired made it, and he was always depressed. He was a very quiet staff, like quiet as a mouse. We didn't put the satanic/demonic voices, dead people, and everything in. We're not that sick. I don't know about the 1997 thing. It was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. Now, here's my theory. The creator of the episode hijacked the local TV station near ********* (I censored the name of my hometown.) and it aired on your local FOX station. And the disturbing clips? I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T. I only remember making the title card. I'm very sorry, Francis, (yes that's my name) I'm really sorry. ~Best wishes, Max Johnson and the rest of the Gaumont staff/interns."